


Once Upon A Time (7-17)

by yishuigan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishuigan/pseuds/yishuigan
Kudos: 4





	Once Upon A Time (7-17)

“好了，现在虽然我很想让今晚到此为止，但眼前有个重大违规案件要处理。男孩，今晚我会针对自伤这一项作出处置。”

轻拧艾德忧心皱起的小脸，小孩无助地在他怀中窜动，“哦，是的，男孩，我没有忘记这一点，虽然你刚刚避而不谈。”

“我只是需要一点帮助来思考，东尼说他也是这样做的！”

乔治的笑容让他顿时明了这不是个恰当发言，且有很大程度是东尼故意挖坑给他跳！

“那么你就有幸能知道我是怎么教育他的。但首先，我要确定你的身体可以接受下面的惩罚。起来，跪在床上，双手支在这儿，膝盖往后挪，腿分开。”

温度计是东尼买过来的，他没有质疑为何不是选择更为便捷的耳温枪，而是传统水银肛温计。他们都很清楚这过程带来的羞耻感是教会小朋友爱护自己身体的好道具。

“我要给你量体温，肛温。”他说得特别清楚，并将器具展示在艾德眼前，男孩的脸立刻如他预期变成猪肝色，“今晚一次，明天早晚各一次，如果数值都正常，你就能够解脱，如果不⋯⋯，”他耸肩，“量一次体温也不会用上多少时间。”

恐吓完小朋友，他拿起温度计绕到另一侧，隔着睡袍拍拍男孩颤巍巍的小屁股，才慢慢将睡袍卷到腰际，露出经过几天休养恢复白皙柔嫩的臀。

身后被一只手分开露出隐密处，艾德咬住下唇才避免掉一声羞耻的轻呼，冰冷的探头迅速没入体内，细长柱体顺畅地深入，不难受但不可避免地充斥怪诞感，明明自己成年，堂堂一个大学生，却像孩童般被用了塞剂、量肛温！他知道不该动，却是忍不住顺着体温计的进入往前躲避。

“别乱动，这很可能伤到你！不能照指示做，明天你就得自己放进去。或者你更乐意我为了量体温这种小事把你绑起来？”

又一次威胁，艾德只好乖乖按照男人吩咐将屁股撅回原位，男人用更大的力道捏住臀瓣，冷酷地再将温度计推入一小段。

“夹紧，男孩，我没有放得太深，你必须用只手扶住，维持在这个位置。”确认小孩以尴尬姿势抓稳温度计后，乔治退后一步打量脚趾蜷在一起，大腿肌微颤，用全身表现害羞的艾德，“我想三分钟应该足够，这时间正好可以让我说明另一件事，关于你要如何赢回钥匙。”

“这些天你以轻慢的态度对待四项属于你的重要资产：身体、心灵、时间及空间，挥霍了本该珍惜的，舍弃了本该尊重的，是以将得到惩罚。你要仔细思考犯下的错误并将其归类，它们可能跟四项都有关，也可能只牵涉一个，仰赖于你的判断。”

“每次正确判别，我会为你无度浪费至关重要的资产而用藤杖处罚你，那是个厉害的工具，所以我将数量限定在三下，也因为它的特殊性，至多我一次只会给予六下，而后你要坐在木椅上罚写一百次，述明你该珍惜的及正确的行为为何。”

“回答错误则意谓你反省不够深刻，也代表你需要更多时间转换思考模式并记忆，所以直到你给出正确答案，罚写次数将对应答错的次数以一百为单位累计。挨了藤杖后坐在硬木椅上不会是舒服的体验，我对你的忠告是——深思熟虑谨慎回答。明白我说的吗？”

被自己羞窘地大脑当机的艾德偏过头傻傻望向乔治。藤杖？听起来就不是好东西，但难道他还有别的选择？

“回答呢？”

“明白，先生。”

“好。现在让我帮你把东西拿出来。”

艾德没意识到温度计滑出他肠道时他是憋着气的，直到男人公布数字在安全范围他才猛喘一口。

“把这清洗干净，也擦擦你穴口沾上的润肤乳，再回到房里来。”


End file.
